Lucky
by thewritestuff247
Summary: Another Barba story with my OC Cassie, just a short one-shot set just after 17x05 Community Policing, as always DO NOT OWN SVU (I wish)


**Lucky**

She rolled over and stretched out her arm, she opened her eyes as she felt the empty space beside her. Seeing the bedroom door ajar she sat up and got out of the bed. She padded to the door, along the way she grabbed his dress shirt and slipped it over her naked body and did up two of the buttons. She opened the door quietly, when she did she saw him standing at the kitchen sink pouring himself a glass of water. She went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. At her touch he turned to her, surprised.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm just thirsty too." replied Cassie with a reassuring smile. He got a glass from the cupboard to his left and poured her a glass.

"Thanks. You ok?" she asked after taking a sip.

"Yeah…" he answered unconvincingly.

"Raf it's me." she said gently pressing.

"I just keep thinking about those cops, the indictments, Terrance Reynolds, all of it."

"You did your job, you presented the evidence, the rest was down to the grand jury."

"I presented my take on the evidence, my own personal view of what the evidence was saying, what if my take was wrong?" he sighed running his hand through his hair.

"That grand jury was made up of 23 men and woman of all different ages, races, walks of life, all with biases and opinions shaped by the very different lives they had all led up till that point, no matter how you presented the evidence they would all have had different takes on it coloured by the very differences between them. I know you, I know that you did your best with the evidence you had before you, and remember you're human, just like the rest of us, anybody presenting evidence is going to have their own opinion and perspective which naturally slants their presentation."

"You know, they were following procedure." he countered echoing Liv's words.

"I know, perhaps the procedures are wrong or they can't address every situation a cop might find themselves in, but nothing is going to change until somebody says this not ok, it might be procedure but its not ok and it's not working, and the grand jury obviously felt that way and decided that's what they wanted to say with the indictments they handed down, the grand jury indicted those cops not you." she replied taking another sip of water.

"I know, you're right, you're totally right, it just bothers me."

"Good, I'm glad, I'd be more worried if it didn't bother you." she said with a smile.

"Ok, now answer me this: how did I get so lucky?" he asked as he smiled, pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lucky how?" she queried as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Well, somehow I managed to find a beautiful, intelligent, funny, amazing girlfriend, and despite my crazy work schedule you're still here, why is that?" He explained smiling and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's the sex, you know I'm only with you for your body right?" she replied laughing.

"I knew it." he said with a grin.

"You really want to know why?" she asked.

"Sure." he smiled.

"I'm still here because I don't want to be anywhere else. It's true, your work schedule is insane but I love you and I'm never happier than when I'm with you. You know, I think that the fact that our time is limited by your schedule helps us make the most of it, which makes time spent with you that much better." she said a smile playing on her lips.

"I love you." he professed as he captured her lips with his. They stood in the kitchen kissing intensely until the need for air arose.

"So…does that mean we're going to tell Liv?" she asked.

"Not right now, she's already really upset with me about the indictments and I really don't want to add to that, but I promise we will tell her, ok?"

"Okay." she said understandingly.

"In the meantime, why don't we go back to bed?" she suggested eyebrows arched as she undid one of the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing. He smiled and followed as she walked backwards to the bedroom undoing the last button as she got to the bedroom door.

"See…told you I was lucky."


End file.
